Twisted Spider Love Chase
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: The main summary is inside. Read and Review


**Twisted Spider Love Chase**

**Part 1**

**Summary****: A two part SSB/Transformers: Prime crossover oneshot which features my version of Yoshi as he tries to avoid being caught by thesp deadly, persistent and apparently lovesick Airachnid.**

**Starring: Yoshi (my version), Airachnid (Transformers: Prime)**

**Yoshi belongs exclusively to Nintendo.**

Airachnid is owned by Hasbro.

Somewhere within a large, unknown forest, Yoshi was currently sitting on a an old hollow log, warming himself up in front of a campfire he had created not too long ago. For what was known, Yoshi had spent the last few hours embarking on a solo trip away from Smash City, travelling from one place to another just for the fun of it. Being the smart reptile that he was, Yoshi always came prepared if anything dangerous were to occur. With his Infinite Backpack on, he was ready for anything.

Well, almost anything. In all his years of experience in fighting off super villains, monsters, alien invaders and many other enemies, little did he even suspect that he would be met with a threat that even he wouldn't be prepared to take on so easily.

Unbeknownst to the reptilian hero, someone was stalking him.

Watching him from the darkness of the forest was a very dangerous and very deadly being, a Cybertronian being to be exact. And that being came in the form of a rogue Decepticon named...**Airachnid!**

"Ooh, what have we here. A very cute and good looking reptile named Yoshi all by his lonesome. Hehehe, this is gonna be sooooo exciting, tshaaa." she cooed in a bubbly tone.

Meanwhile, Yoshi had took time to gaze up at the night sky, staring at all the brightly lit stars and full moon.

"Everything is so quiet, so peaceful. It just makes being out here in a forest so worth while." Yoshi said to himself.

Taking this chance, Airachnid began to sneak towards the oblivious dino, with a twisted and creepy smile forming on her face.

But however, Yoshi was slowly beginning to realize that something was wrong. His Super Sense started alerting him to an oncoming intruder heading in his direction. At this point, he made sure to stay sharp, relying on his night vision and hearing to help him scope out the threat.

Airachnid kept her optics focused on Yoshi as she crept up to him, ready to nab him once the time was right.

She continued to get closer.

And closer.

And even more closer.

Until finally, she made her move.

"Sticky-Sticky Attack!" she yelled while shooting out strands of sticky webbing from her wrists.

Unfortunately for her, Yoshi wound up sensing the incoming attack.

With quick timing, Yoshi leaped off the log, narrowly evading the webs as they ended up hitting a tree instead.

"Whoa, where did those come from, some giant spider?!" wondered a shocked Yoshi.

His attention soon shifted towards the sound of a girlish, yet creepy giggle as he found himself confronted by Airachnid, whom emerged out of the darkness in her Spider-like mode. For the very first time in his life, rather than being amused at this occurrence, he was scared beyond all odds. To be faced with such a frightening being had made his heart skip a beat.

"Oh my, you look even cuter up close, Yoshi." she chirped.

"W-w-w-who are you and h-h-h-how do you k-k-k-know me?" asked Yoshi with fear.

He shivered nervously when she started circling around him, looming her shadow over him all the while. She stroked his cheek softly with her sharp tipped fingers, which made him shiver even more.

"You can call me Airachnid. I know everything about you, notably that you're a charming ladies man."

Yoshi's face: (O_O)ll

She leaned in closer until her lips were right next to his unseen ear.

"And that's why... I'm gonna have you all to myself, tshaaa." she whispered with a strong hint of seduction.

Unable to handle this pressure any longer, Yoshi picked up the hollow log with his brute strength and swung it forth, smacking Airachnid in the face with enough force to knock her away from him. After tossing it aside, Yoshi went jumping up onto a high tree branch

"Sorry, but I don't date giant creepy spider girls." he said before proceeding to navigate across the trees.

Airachnid shook her head to get rid of the dizziness from Yoshi hitting her with the log. She gazed up at the treetops to see the escaping dino jumping from one branch to the next.

"Ooh, I absolutely love cute boys who play hard to get." she said with glee before proceeding to chase after him.

Yoshi continued to jump across the treetops, trying to get as far away from Airachnid as possible. While he's encountered many villainous females before, clearly neither of them ever made him feel scared like Airachnid did. And the very fact that she tried to seduce him almost made him feel sick to his stomach.

"I don't know how that crazy spider learned so much about me, but I'm not waiting around to find out. I gotta lose her before she catches me, because there is noooooo way that I'm gonna be her boy toy, that's just gross, ugh." he said.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**I'm sure a lot of you are probably confused about why Airachnid is acting so out of character. Well to be specific, I discovered that in the Japanese Dub of Transformers: Prime, Airachnid is bubbly, giggly, talkative and, which I find disgusting, she's a boy obssessed romantic who has a wild crush on a human boy named Jack Darby. **

**I know that Airachnid chasing amorously after Yoshi is weird and unexpected, and I know that Yoshi can't really speak english, nor does he have powers like super strength or a Super Sense, and he doesn't have a high intellect. That's just my imagination, so cut me some slack.**

Anyway, be sure to tune in for Part 2.

**Later folks.**


End file.
